Not So Cold Revenge
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: BamDAMMMster Prompt of the Week: Food fight and "Let it go, already." The kids are home for Thanksgiving. Who throws the first blow? Who wins?


BamDAMMMster Prompt of the Week: Food fight and "Let it go, already."

 _As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, except the two I created, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the Duffster!_

A/N: This story contains mentions of previous stories of mine, _Kisses with Special Circumstances, Part Deux, Night Tide_ and _Dream A Little Dream_. Reading them beforehand would help you understand the inclusions, but not vital to enjoying the story.

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~**_

The condo is eerily quite for a late Saturday morning. Sharon has sent the kids to the grocery store, to pick up some lacking ingredients. All of the kids requested Sharon make her famous French toast, but she doesn't often indulge in the treat, so she doesn't keep the all of the ingredients at hand. Sharon is in the kitchen preheating the oven. While Andy is making some peppermint hot cocoa. "Andy, you are doing it wrong." She says watching him from the corner of her eye. "Can you let me handle this?" He rasps. She scoffs and walks over to him and takes the cocoa mixture out of his hand, and says, "No!" He looks her up and down before pulling the package back towards him, "Aren't you supposed to be getting the ingredients you do have, together?" She looks at him and smiles and shakes her head no, and pulls the bag back towards her. They both fail to realize that the bag is slowly tearing. He leans down to kiss her soft lips. She moves out of the kiss and whispers, "Kisses aren't going to distract me this time." He chuckles and breathes, "Not even a kiss with special circumstances?" She hums, shaking her head and asking, "And what might that special circumstance be, mister?" He smirks and leans down to her ear and whispers, "Anything you want it to be." Before pulling back he lightly nibbles on her ear, sending a shiver down her spine as a moan escapes her lips. He ghost a kiss on her neck as he pulls completely back, out of sheer reaction she pushes the bag of cocoa into his chest, trying to not get overstimulated by his actions, and the bag burst all over his white shirt. They both look down. Sharon covers her mouth instantly as her eyes become wide, she looks up at the mischievous look on his face. "Oh, its on now!" He declares and grabs the bag of flour sitting on the counter. She slowly backs away and screams, "Andy, n…" He throws the flour cutting her sentence short. She pushes her hair out of her face and looks him square in the eye and smirks. She grabs the limited supply of crunched up Corn Flakes, and tosses them on him. He grabs the canister of marshmallows and dumps them on her head. As they continue to throw food at each other, they fail to hear the kids enter. They stand in the dining area in awe of what is transpiring. Andy picks up 2 eggs and Sharon yells, "Truce, Andy, truce!"

"Only, if I can get a kiss!" He declares making her laugh. She gives in and as they kiss, the kids look away. Breaking a part, Andy wraps his arms around her waist. She is unaware that he still has the eggs in his hand, until she feels the cold sliminess gliding down her back. Her eyes fly open and in that moment she notices the kids. Ricky is already armed with a bag of flour, Rusty with a bag of cinnamon sugar, and Emily with a bag of Corn Flakes. As he is chuckling and smearing the eggs all over her back, she tosses the kids a thumbs up. They silently charge towards them. Sharon politely unwraps his arms from her waist and backs up just in time. All 3 of them plaster him with their weapons of choice. She watches them in amazement. He is stunned by the attack. As they empty their weapons, Sharon grabs her phone and snaps a quick picture and yells, "I think this will go great on the Christmas card this year!"

"Me too, Mom!" Emily agrees.

"I think Nona and Papa will really love it!" Ricky asserts.

"Definitely!" Rusty adds.

"You wouldn't dare! Would you?" Andy inquires shaking off the excess food.

"Would you like to find out?" Sharon teases. He shakes his head no. Everyone bursts into laughter. "Andy, you are smarter than I gave you credit for!" Ricky teases.

"Ohhhh! Burn!" Rusty says.

"I'm going to go take a shower, have fun cleaning this up, kids!" Sharon says shaking the excess food from her.

"Mom!" All 3 say in unison. Andy chuckles and she looks at him and says, "Oh, I forgot you are helping them, too!" He gasps, "But you started it!"

"Whatever you say, Andrew!" She tosses out as she walks down the hall. "Brunch is on me today at I-Hop, kids!"

* * *

Lying in bed after a fun family day with the kids, Sharon is laying on his chest as he watches some sports highlights from the day on his iPad. A message from Nicole pops up, accompanied by the picture:

Nicole: They got you good dad!

Andy: It was a sneak attack!

Nicole: Ah, dad don't be a sore loser!

Andy: Goodnight, Nicole. I love you!

Nicole: LOL! Goodnight, Dad. Love you too!

"You couldn't resist sending her the picture could you?" He rasps tickling her side. Giggling she breathes, "Would you rather I send it to Louie, instead?"

"Hell no!" He clarifies. They both start laughing. After the room has fallen silent of their laughter, Sharon says, "I have a confession."

He looks down into her eyes, as she peers into his and inquires, "And what might that be?"

"I, umm, did it on purpose." She admits. He laughs and says, "I figured."

She leans up to softly kiss him and pulls back and breathes, "I'm still not over my birthday."

He rolls his eyes, and leans back towards his nightstand and reaches inside and pulls out her favorite nugget and says, "Open your hand." She does as she is told. He puts a Hershey Kiss Deluxe in her palm, "Oh, my gosh! You found them!" She all but shouts. "Yep, now let it go already, will ya?" He rasps. She laughs and says "All is forgiven!"

"Good!" He rasps. She peels the wrapper from the candy and takes bite. As the chocolate mixed with hazelnut and krispies melt in her mouth she moans in appreciation of the delicious taste, as he watches her indulge in the treat.

"Does it taste like Nutella?" He inquires. She looks over at him and whispers, "Mmm, Nutella!" He groans at the memory and she leans over to kiss him passionately.

{The End}

 _ **~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~**_

Go ahead and leave me some nuggets of love!

Until next time…


End file.
